Production of a wide variety of modern products imposes ever growing pressures for materials with a range of properties. The shrinking of devices to impose growing performance in small volumes imposes additional challenges. However, cost constraints balance the need for greater performance. Thus, the availability of a corresponding range of processing abilities is useful for the selection of an appropriate process for particular performance requirements at a desired cost.